


High Humidity

by Zehntacles



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Amphibia - Freeform, Double Penetration, Tentacles, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 09:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zehntacles/pseuds/Zehntacles





	High Humidity

When you were a girl trapped in a crazy world full of talking frogs, toads and lizards you had to find ways to make your own comfort. Anne Boonchuy was incredibly fortunate that she'd been taken in by the Plantar family while stuck in this strange land on her search for her friends and a way home. They'd given her all the necessities she could ask for being a strange creature to their own kind. However even with all of their kindness there were just things in this place that weren't available like they were back home. Food being a primary example of their differences.

The Plantars were frogs and as you might have expected they liked to eat insects. Not just insects but also fruits, vegetables, fish and bread. But even with those additions, it turned out that bugs were still the primary staple of their meals and even though Anne knew she could eat them she tried her best not to. Humans did eat insects, even back home on Earth. That didn't mean she had to suddenly enjoy doing it herself. Thankfully there were some vegetarian options she could manage to enjoy with the right ingredients. 

Pizza was the flavor she dreamed of having again, knowing that there were those ingredients out there just out of reach. It turned out getting your hands on these things wasn't easy when you didn't have the money or resources to get past the dangerous creatures that protected them. Basil was surprisingly popular with some very aggressive insects and crazy enough tomato plants were even more dangerous by themselves. Giant, carnivorous vegetation that had bulbous maws big enough to eat even a human whole. It proved pretty difficult to get past if you wanted the juicy tomatoes that rested at their base.

At least it would have if her and the other Plantars hadn't already overcome this obstacle. While their previous adventure to collect the ingredients for pizza ended poorly that didn't mean Anne had to give up entirely on her dream. Tomatoes gave her a gateway into all sorts of wonderful things from back home. She could have spaghetti again. They could make some form of BLT's out of the ingredients already on hand at the farm. Heck, maybe she could get some potatoes and even make some ketchup to go with them. The sky was the limit and there was a fresh, unguarded pile of tomatoes waiting for her to use. 

Anne had decided to take on this adventure alone as she knew that Hop Pop wouldn't approve and Sprig would probably be just as worried about venturing into the woods like this again for something he wasn't hungry for himself. But she'd make the Plantars excited for them! Once they got a taste of some marinara sauce on soft noodles those frogs would be as addicted to this dangerous taste as she was. Following the map that they'd collected on the previous adventure Anne found herself back at the tomato patch from a week before.

"Aww yeah! Check it out, they're completely untouched." She said happily, noticing the delicious fruit had been left unscathed by the wildlife around them. "Just gotta collect these bad boys and get them back home." Unrolling the large sack she'd found in the basement, Anne began to pick away at the tomatoes before her. There were clouds overhead that threatened rain but not many, with plenty of sunlight beating down between them. After the long hike she was already sweating like crazy and the manuel labor of pulling the plants free from their roots combined with the sunlight didn't make it any cooler. "I'll have to see if I can find a place to wash off after all of this." She mumbled while working, sweat dripping off her body onto the plants below. 

Anne wasn't the only one to notice the coat of perspiration that had begun to cover her body. While she was busy loading up the bag next to her Anne failed to see the vines that creeped up from the ground below, brought on by the moisture coming from her skin. Slowly a thick vine crawled up her foot that was wearing her sock, Anne finally noticing when she tried to move on to a new batch of fruit. "Huh, what the... stupid plant." Pulling with her leg she managed to get free of the vine's grip, moving over a little to pull up an especially large tomato. "Alright you, time to come on home to mama." 

Yanking hard Anne tried to snap the vine that held the tomato in place but it wasn't giving up without a fight. "C'mon you... just... a little more and-" She didn't get any further as the vine pulled back against her grip. Causing her to fall into the patch below. "Oof! What the heck is up with you, I said come... here?" Looking up Anne noticed a very tiny, bulbed plant on the end of a vine. It had sharp little teeth and shrieked at her in a tiny roar. "Uh, y'know I think I got enough tomatoes so I'll just be going now." Anne crawled away backwards from the monster plant but found her retreat stopped short when she realized there were vines wrapped around her calves and thighs. "Get off of me! What do you think you're doing!?" 

She rocked her weight backwards to attempt to get up on her knees but the vines reached out and pulled her back down by her wrists. Landing on her hands she began fighting against the plant but it was creeping further up her arms and legs. "Say uh... I'm sorry, okay? How about letting me go and I'll get some water for you back from the farm? Maybe even some fertilizer? Would you like that?" The plant didn't respond to her words, instead crawling up further and creeping into her shirt and under her skirt. "Hey, now that is for sure not allowed!" 

The more she struggled the worse things seemed to get, Anne panting hard from the panic that was setting in. "Oh my gosh! Oh no, I'm gonna die out here. I'm gonna die being eaten by a baby plant monster all because I wanted some ketchup!" The tips of the vines explored her further, the ones inside of her shirt sleeve slipping into her bra to press against her sweating skin. "No... that's not... good." Anne said trying to pull herself away but it wasn't doing anything to help. Her fingers dug into the ground as the vines beneath her skirt started to slip under her panties. 

"If you're gonna eat me, don't do that to my body too." Anne complained, feeling the vines slip down under her panties and along her ass. She shivered when the vine creeped between her legs and continued to drag against her pussy while it moved up and around her stomach. Shaking her head she tried to pull away but the vines responded by gripping harder around her skin. "I don't want to... feel like this." Anne said, her skin getting even hotter from the touch against her sensitive areas. When the vines began to pull her panties down and away, along with her shirt over her head the peeling of the cloth off her hot, sweaty skin was a small relief. Though it didn't last long as the head of the monster plant crawled under her. 

"Hey... hey, where are you going?" Anne asked, as she watched it disappear beneath her. "Don't go biting me in weird places! I've got... sensitive... skin!" Anne shuddered, feeling the vine against her pussy squeeze hard up into her and rub. When it finally began to pull away from between her legs onto her thighs she thought there would finally be some relief. Until a weird wet tongue pressed inside of her. 

"Whoa! Stop that right now! You don't... do that to a girl!" She shouted, the mouth of the plant monster finding her pussy to be the best source of moisture as it licked between her folds and slipped inside of her. Gritting her teeth Anne did her best to stop the moans that were trying to escape her lips, still fearing for her life but enjoying the first soft touch to her body in the months since she arrived at this strange land. When the plant stopped licking at her Anne shuddered and dropped her head to the ground. "I can't take much more of this." 

She panted hard and wondered if maybe it would be better to just pass out and let this happen? But comfort wasn't coming any time soon as she felt one of the vine’s tips explored around her pussy. "Wait, not that! Don't go inside! I can't handle something that biiIIIG!" Anne shouted, feeling herself invaded by the slowly creeping vine inside of her that was relishing the moisture she provided. Her legs tenses and squeezed as she moaned deeply, feeling herself climax around the plant that continued to test how deep it could go into her. 

Through her deep moans Anne felt another vine press against her tongue and into her mouth, feeling around inside of it. Unable to fight anymore she let her body go limp as the vines kept her in place, deciding to just enjoy what little pleasure they provided her. When the vine inside her pussy crawled as deep as it could go it wiggled roughly to find another path. Anne moaned against the vine in her mouth, sucking on the end of it and keeping it from crawling down her throat as her tongue gave it what it wanted. 

The little bulbous head of the plant was licking the underside of her body, along her stomach and chest to capture what moisture was there. Landing on her breast it’s mouth latched onto her nipple and began to suck. Even though the small teeth were sharp she still found there to be an odd pleasure feeling a mouth against her breast. Arching her back to allow the plant further access to her body for more stimulation.

There was a small mercy of raindrops falling on her skin while she was penetrated from both sides. Moaning against the vine between her lips while her hips shook from another orgasm brought on by the invading plant. Before long the small drizzle of rain became heavier as the water started to fall rapidly on her back. Anne noticed little of it as her body was preoccupied with everything her captor plant was doing to her. However suddenly and briskly the vines began to retreat. The one in her mouth slipping away while she'd been sucking at it. "Where... where are you going?" She asked hazily, but began shuddering and shouting as the vine inside of her rapidly pulled out and exited her pussy. Soon all the vines that had tied her down were off her body as she fell to the ground. "What's... going on?" 

Anne picked her head up to see the puddles of water that had formed around the tomato patch while it had been using her to collect moisture. The heavy rain was apparently a better source of hydration than one human girl so Anne collected herself as fast as she could. Pulling her clothes back into place and grabbing hold of her bag of tomatoes Anne ran away from the monster plant while it was preoccupied. When she was finally clear of it she stopped under a tree to look back at the vines soaking up the water around them, completely forgetting her presence. 

"Don't know if I should be insulted for getting dumped or grateful my life was spared." She said, glaring at the plant. "But... I guess it was the first guy I've met to show me a good time here." Pulling out her phone, Anne took a picture of herself with the tomato plant behind her. Sure he was rough and mean and just using her for a meal, but a girl never forgets her first time. Besides, he'd given her a delicious present to take home. After working hard to earn them she swore to make the most delicious meal from these tomatoes the Plantars had ever seen.

And... just maybe... she'd plant a new small patch somewhere private. Just for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Cover art by Senshion at https://twitter.com/senshionart


End file.
